


A Helping Hand

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Special [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: But injuries are described, not really violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: After the events of TAKOS Tuesday, Emmet finds someone who needs serious help.





	A Helping Hand

Emmet Brickowski.

He had been so unassuming for so long, always in the background. The person no one truly saw, a face in the crowd. He followed the instructions too well. That’s why becoming the Special was so jarring to him, to be thrust in the spotlight. He wasn’t sure how he handled those initial three days, followed by a near week of partying and just constant praise.

Emmet sighed as he slumped down on the lone bench, grateful to hear something he hadn’t in over a week. Silence. The feelings that swirled around in his head were bittersweet. On one hand, he was so grateful to have people he considered family.  _Family._ The warmth from such a feeling was mixed with uncertainty and lingering fears from his old days. Who wanted someone so boring as family? Were they just humoring him, until the parties stopped and the rebuilding began? The man slumped in his seat, perking up moments later when he heard the crash of a trash can falling over. Glancing over to his right, Emmet got to his feet as he saw someone stumbling around as if in pain.

“Hello?” He asked as he walked towards the person, concerned as they leaned against the wall of a building heavily. The insignia of the Super-Secret Police became visible once Emmet was close enough, not that it mattered to Emmet. The officers that had hunted him down for three days straight looked absolutely terrible. Heavy bandages, spotted through with blood, covered the right side of the officers face. The aviators probably weren’t helping the man with his sight, Emmet very carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. “Bad Cop?” The man jerked away from his touch, sending himself off balance and falling to the ground with a thud.

“Oh my gosh!” Emmet knelt down, ignoring the tears he could see trailing down his face. “Look, my place isn’t far, let me help you get there.” Bad Cop shook his head, hissing in pain as it only caused more blood to appear on the less than ideal looking bandages. Frowning, Emmet scanned the area before, in one swift movement, hoisted the officer over his shoulder. The slurred cursing coming from behind Emmet lasted the entire walk back, the construction worker ignoring them all. Unlocking the main door, the Special carried Bad Cop up to his apartment, grateful no one was around as he deposited the officer on his couch.

The room was spinning in Bad Cop’s vision, the man gripping the cushions beneath him tightly in his gloved hands. Why was he receiving help?  _God the pain made it so hard to think…_ The man didn’t even realize Emmet had returned, sliding off his helmet with a mutter.

“No…don’t…” Bad Cop weakly protested, feeling vulnerable without the headpiece.

“I can’t help you if it’s still on.” Emmet chided gently, forcing down bile at the blood smeared inside the gear. Placing it on the coffee table behind him, Emmet turned to look at the bandages. “Okay…I need you to take off your glasses so I can get these bandages off.” Emmet watched Bad Cop bite his lip, reaching up with a shaking hand to very carefully take his glasses off. While he hadn’t known much, if anything, about the office, he knew his glasses were important.

“Just, close your eyes, and I’ll get you fixed up.” That soothing voice was hard to ignore, Bad Cop closing his eye with a tired sigh. He could feel the construction worker beginning to unravel the hastily put together covering, the man letting out a horrified gasp at what he saw when he finished. Emmet had never seen such severe burns up close before, but now he was desperately wishing he never had. The burns covered most of the right side of Bad Cops face, the glistening red skin marred with the beginning stages of infection wherever Emmet looked. His eye was closed but seemed to be stuck that way as if healing separate from the face. What drew Emmet’s attention most, was an electrical burn on his temple. Emmet knew what those looked like, and to find them on the same place…he leaned to his left, feeling sick to find the same burn on Bad Cops left temple.

“W-What happened to you guys?” He asked quietly, treating the infections and burns with practiced ease. He would need to restock on his medical supplies, but that could be done later.

“Business…he punished us.” He sounded so…broken, Emmet pausing to listen. “He punished G…because he wouldn’ kragle our parents…”

“Oh, Bad Cop…I’m so sorry.” The earnesty in Emmet’s voice threw Bad Cop for a loop. “I…Is the other guy able to…come out?” Emmet wasn’t sure how to ask but realized it was the wrong thing when Bad Cop began to cry. These weren’t tears of embarrassment, they were tears of loneliness and loss, something Emmet understood.

“He’s not here…” Bad Cop managed to say, the tears flowing down the right side of his face burning immensely. It didn’t matter though, nothing was worse than the loss of his brother. He froze when Emmet leaned forward, enveloping Bad Cop in what had to be the most awkward hug in his life. At first, the worker thought he had upset the other, but those fears faded quickly when he felt Bad Cop cling to him.

“Hey man, it’ll be alright.” Emmet soothed, patting his back as the other quietly cried. “I uh, I don’t know how to help, but you guys seem pretty tough. I, I think that the other guy, Good Cop?, is still there, he’s just…hurt.” Emmet said awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. It seemed to work, the other drawing back to look at Emmet in confusion and pensive hope. Emmet smiled a bit, gently pushing the other back as he resuming caring for his wounds.

“How can ye be sure?” Bad Cop slurred quietly.

“I dunno, I just am.” Emmet smiled, the fresh gauze and painkillers helping Bad Cop feel much better.

“Why?” Emmet tilted his head slightly, giving Bad Cop a smile he actually felt.

“Cause you need the help.” Bad Cop stared at him, before closing his eyes and leaning back.

“Thank ye.” Emmet smiled and cleaned up all of the bloodied bandages. When he returned to the couch, Bad Cop had fallen asleep, feet up on the table with his arms crossed.

“Get some sleep, you definitely need it.” He murmured, covering him with a spare blanket. The soft snores that filled the room were comforting to Emmet, the worker smiling as he settled down in his reading chair across the room. Having Bad Cop there was soothing, rather than distressing, and for once Emmet felt at peace.


End file.
